Lust or Love?
by HeyImDestiny
Summary: 16 year old Violet Kenna gets kidnapped by Jason McCann, at first, he only uses her as a toy, but when the unexpected happens, will he choose to accept his true feelings for her? Justin Bieber, CSI, Love Story, Lust or Love?, Romance, Violet,
1. Chapter 1

I hated moving. Every time my dad couldn't pay rent anymore, we fled from where we lived and moved to another small town. I had never been happy, until we moved to Brookstown. The first day I moved there, I met a girl named Emily, she was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. After awhile, she ended up being like a sister to me. She didn't ever judge me, and she didn't care that I came from a poor family, and dressed terribly. She didn't try to change the way I was, getting detention 3 times a week. She simply accepted the fact that I enjoyed causing trouble, even though she such a kiss-up to the teachers, and such a girly-girl. My dad had found a great job there, it payed a lot of money. He told me that we we're going to stay there for awhile, I had to go and screw everything up though.

It was the end of the school year, after crushing on a boy named David for almost the entire year, I thought it was about time to talk to him. He was one of the hottest guys in the school, and like me, he was always causing trouble. We talked for awhile, and he said that he was going out with a few friends that night, he invited me to join them, I couldn't say no.

Later on, we all met up at David's house. We all got into his car, but he didn't tell me where they we're going. The back of the car was filled with spray cans and baseball bats, so I figured we we're going to be having a little bit of fun, that is, until we arrived at the gas station and a few of the guys pulled out guns. They we're planning to rob the place. I opened the door and hopped out. I would have been fine with anything else, but not robbing the place. David jumped out and handed me a knife, I told him I couldn't and he laughed at me and dragged me inside.

From there it all went downhill, the guys weren't smart enough to realize the police car getting gas, and with the sound of the gun shot, we were surrounded. I tried explaining I was dragged in there, I didn't know what was happening and that I would never do anything like that, but I had a knife in my pocket, and with all of my detentions at school, they didn't believe me.

After watching security tape and seeing that I was fighting as David tried to drag me in, and seeing that I hadn't actually done anything wrong, they let me off with a warning. However everyone at school considered me a "criminal". My dad quit his job, and we left town again. The one place I was ever truly happy is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I had finished helping my dad unpack; neither of us had said a word the entire time. Too much had happened in the past week. I picked up my bad and opened the front door of our small house. "Where are you going?" my dad asked. "I'm going to go look around, check out my new school. I'll be back soon" I answered. He nodded, and with that I walked out and headed towards the school.

I looked at the houses; all of them looked sort of like mine, but not as run down and old looking. Most of them we're decorated with flowers and lights, it made my house look like a dump. I watched as a group of girls started giggling and chasing after each other. I felt empty thinking about how things would be around here without Emily.

After walking for about fifteen minutes I came across my school, which was nothing like Brooktown high. While my old high school was warm and inviting, JFK high school looked worn and beaten up from all the years. Instead of large green fields, the grass was brown and yellow. Instead of being open, the basketball court was caged up, so that the students couldn't leave. It was terrible. It looked more like a prison than a school. I walked over and sat down on a bench, bringing my knees to my chest and hugged them.

I had all of summer vacation until I had to go here, but that still didn't make up for everything. Why me? not one thing has happened good in my life, nothing except for Emily and Brookstown, but even that didn't last.

When it started to get dark I got up and left. As I was walking towards the main road, a car passing by stopped short. I stopped too, staring at the car. I heard footsteps behind me, before I was able to turn around I was grabbed from behind, a dirty towel was shoved over my nose, and the world started to spin. Everything went blurry, and then my vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a bed, I sat up looking around trying to figure out where I was. I stood up, and walked across the room to the window and looked out. It didn't look familiar, but then again, nothing looked familiar anymore. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. I turned around, and there standing across from me was a guy, about a year older. He had longish light brown hair, and bright brown eyes. He was one of the most handsome guys I had even seen. He took a few steps closer, and I backed up.

He smirked at me as he took a few more steps. When I ended up against the wall, he laughed at me. He got closer, I had no more room to back up. He picked up his hand and touched my face, I gasped, startled at how gently he was stroking my face. I wasn't sure whether I should have been happy or terrified. He ran his hands through my hair causing me to shiver. With his other arm he pulled me closer. Our bodies were pressed against each other; I could feel his muscles through his shirt.

He brought his mouth closer to my ear. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together" and with that, he let go of me, letting me fall onto the floor. He walked right out of the room and left me there, crying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there for an hour, trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute, he was stroking my face, an intense look in his eyes, running his hands through my hair, then before I knew it I had fallen onto the ground and he had left, I wasn't sure how I felt, a part of me wanted to relive that moment over and over, but the other part of me wanted to escape. My heart was telling me to stay, to find out what happens. But every other part of me screamed to get away.

I stood up, shaking, and walked to the door. I opened it and walked out into a small living room. I walked, very carefully looking around, making sure he wasn't there. I got closer to the front door and just as I was opening it, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "what do you think you are doing?" the boy asked. "I- I was just" I didn't know how to respond. He reached up his hand and smacked me across the face "you are not to leave this house, do you understand?" he said in a harsh tone.

I started to cry, he stared at me for a minute and then began to calm down. He pulled me over and motioned me to sit on the couch. After I stopped crying, I finally had the nerve to talk. "wh-what do you want from me?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute and then smirked "I don't know yet" I had no idea what to say after that. I don't know yet? "who are you?" I asked. He walked over into the kitchen. I stood up and followed him, not sure why he walked away. "well?" I said. He turned around. "you ask a lot of questions" he said after a few minutes of silence. "And you don't answer a lot of them" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He took a few steps towards me. "Don't speak to me in such a harsh tone, I am letting you off for now but if you speak to me like that again, I will do so much more than a little slap" I was terrified of him, I backed up a bit, he was faster though, he reached for my arm and pulled me close, picked me up and sat me down on the counter. "you want to know my name?" he asked. I nodded back, afraid to let myself talk. "My name is Jason McCann" he said. I started at him for a minute. The name sounded so familiar. Jason McCain. I knew that name from somewhere. I opened my eyes wide in shock when I finally remembered. He was one of FBI's most wanted criminals.


	5. Chapter 5

He chuckled. "I see you've heard of me". He put his hands on my legs and slid them up, "whats your name?" he said smirking at me. He pushed his hands further until they we're on my hips. "come on, I told you mine, didn't I?" he said. "Violet" I answered, my voice shaking. He slid his hands off of my hips and grabbed my ass. I reached my hand up and smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare touch me like that!" I screamed at him.

In one swift motion he grabbed me and threw me over his sholder. He carried me into the back room and threw me down onto the bed. "You are not to speak me like that ever again!" he yelled at me climbing up and holding me down. "The first time I went easy on you" He layed on top of me and began kissing me hard on the mouth. I tried pushing him off but it was no use. He pulled off his shirt, showing his muscles and then deepened the kiss. Then, he sat up and pulled off my shirt. Then unclipped my bra and yanked it off.

I screamed at him to get off and started slapping him. He got off of me and grabbed a set of handcuffs. Before I could get up, he jumped back onto the bed and held me down, then rolled me over and put the hand cuffs on my wrists behind my back. Then, he grabbed a bunch of pillows and propped me up onto them so that I was facing him. "I told you we we're gonna have some fun" He whispered in my ear.

He confused me so much, on one hand, I wanted him to continue, on the other I wanted to puke. He sat on top of my legs and unzipped my jean shorts, then pulled them down and threw them off of the bed. He ran his hands up my leg until he reached my vagina. He then shoved his hands into my underwear and began massaging it. I screamed. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was being rapped, or because I enjoyed it. Either way, he must have liked my reaction, because he pulled down my underwear too.

He stood up on the bed and pulled down his pants, then his boxer briefs. He kneeled down and shoved his penis in my face, then forced me to open my mouth. When he finally got it open, he shoved it into my mouth "Suck it bitch, suck it" he yelled. He hit me in the head and I did as he said. He moaned, and started moving around. "Suck, come on baby, suck" he moaned even louder, then pulled it out.

He layed on top of me and began massaging my breasts, I have to say, this felt good. As much as I hate admitting it, I was beginning to enjoy this. I moaned in pleasure. "That's right babe, don't fight it, enjoy it" he said in the most sexiest voice I could have ever imagined. He began kissing and licking my breasts, I moaned even louder. He started sucking my nipples. "Your so sexy" he told me, "I think I know what I'm gonna keep you here for now"

He stopped and got off of me, then spread my legs out wider. "My little sex slave" he said smirking. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he started massaging my vagina again. I began to shake it felt so good. I watched him as he began to shake too "You try to make it look like you don't like this, but we both know you do".

He shoved his penis into my vagina and I screamed, I was disgusted, yet pleasured. I moaned and he went harder "Jason!" I screamed. I had to stop this, it was getting way too out of hand. "that's right babe, scream my name louder" he said shoving his entire dick in. "Jason you have to stop" I whispered.

He rolled around and began humping me, his penis still inside. "You love it though, I know you do" he yelled. I moaned even louder. "I'll stop, if you can scream my name loud enough" he whispered, coming up closer. "I love the way you say my name".

He began bucking me, shoving his penis in and out of me. I moaned louder than I had before. "Oh! Jason" I yelled. "Louder!" He yelled at me "Jason!" I yelled. "louder babe!" he yelled again. "JASON!" He pulled his dick out and shoved his face to my vagina, which was now covered in blood. He shoved his tongue in and began moving it around.

It felt amazing, I couldn't help myself, I brought up my legs to give him more room and then held his face closer. After ten minutes or so he stopped and came up closer to me. "Your pussy tastes so amazing" he said to me. "You liked it, I know you did" he whispered to me. "Didn't you?" he asked. "No, I didn't" I told him. This was a complete lie. I wished that it hadn't ended. "yes you did, just for lying, I have something even better planed for tomorrow" he whispered, then he undid the handcuffs and this time when he reattached it, put one around his wrist, so that I was stuck to him. "Night babe" he whispered, before shoving his face into my breasts.

It had been a little while before Jason fell asleep, I just couldn't. I replayed everything in my mind over and over again. Was I really gonna be stuck here with him as his "little sex slave?" I was still confused over how I felt about this. No guy has ever made me feel so good, yet, do I really want to stay here and go through this every day?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to Jason undoing the handcuffs. I was extremely sore from last night, yet it felt so good at the same time. He touched my vagina and every part of me tingled. "I have something special planned for later" he whispered to me. Uh oh. "I have some business to take care of today, but, I have to set down some rules first". He said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"From now on, you're my sex slave" he told me. "You will make sure you act like you enjoy everything, and even beg for more. In fact, every day when I come home, you'll throw your arms around my waste and beg for my dick." He said smirking at me. "and what if I don't" I asked smirking back.

"Then, I'll kill you" he got up from the bed. "There are locks on the bedroom door, they lock from the outside if you haven't noticed. The windows are bullet proof, and do not open. You have a bathroom, and you have the mini fridge in the corner over there" With that he left the room, I heard all the locks click.

I sat up straight, I was covered in blood. I walked over to the bathroom and tried turning on the shower, it didn't work. Just my luck. I turned around and started to go through Jasons things, I had to find something to wear. After searching, a found a shirt and put it on. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror.

My makeup was smeared down my face from crying so much, my hair was messed up and I had bruises on my legs. My wrists we're red from the handcuffs. It looked like I hadn't slept in days. I dropped down onto my knees and started to cry again. I could tell I was going to be stuck here for awhile, as Jason's little play toy.

I had to do what he said, if I didn't, I'd end up dead. I stood up and wiped the tears off of my face. I tried opening the windows, but as Jason said, they wouldn't budge. Bullet proof, I couldn't hang a note on the window, it was tinted too. I could see them, they couldn't see me. I turned around, jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep crying, I would do anything to be in Brookstown


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Jason got home I was just waking up. As soon as he opened the door I ran over and threw myself at him. As disgusted as I was, I knew my dad would call someone, and if I could stay alive until the police found me, I'd be just fine. He pulled off the shirt I was wearing and I tried pulling him over to the bed. "No babe, I have something even better planned" he said.

I tried not to melt at the sound of his voice, despite the way he treated me and the fact that he kidnapped and raped me, he was the sexiest guy I had ever met. He picked me up and carried me into the room down the hall, which was a bigger bathroom with a huge shower.

He pulled off his shirt, and I began to unzip his pants. What I did next, was something I normally wouldn't have done without being forced. I pulled down his boxer briefs and began to suck his dick. He even looked surprised, he pulled his dick out, that surprised me even more. "Wait until we get in babe" he said as he pulled me into the shower. He turned on the water and lied me down on the shower floor. He kneeled over my head and let his cock dangle in my face. I opened my mouth and he shoved the entire thing in. "That's right babe, now you know to listen" he told me. He began to move back and forth. "Your so sexy when your horny" he told me. Was I really horny? when he pulled his dick out he sat me down onto his lap. He placed his hands on my boobs and squeezed a little."We're gonna do things a little differently this time" he told me.

I started at him confused for a few minutes. "this time, your doing me" he told me. he lied down on the shower floor, I positioned myself on top of him. Completely clueless on what to do, I started humping him. My vagina began to tingle, and I realized, this time I was enjoying it. "That's right babe" Jason said. I was enjoying this a lot. Jason had totally transformed me. I used to despise girls like this, now I knew why they did it. He was right, I did feel horny. I leaned down and began kissing him, we rolled over and he was on top of me.

"Jason" I whispered. "Yes babe?" he asked. "please," I said. He looked at me for a minute, I spread my legs out and he shoved it in. I moaned. "Harder!" I begged. He obeyed. We layed on the shower floor kissing passionately for what seemed like hours. Jason, still inside me the entire time.


End file.
